Link's Love Story
by lovespeaks2me
Summary: Malink-- This is a story from Link's POV... Link's a young boy starting out on an adventure, and on the way he finds love.... it's a one-shot that doesn't include the adventure... just cute.... R&R!


Link's Love Story  
  
Being in the courtyard wasn't that fun. I got a bomb thrown at me. They throw bombs at kids!  
  
Finally, I talked to the princess, she wasn't very pretty. I'll tell you that much. As I let her continue telling me stuff about what I needed to do and such, my mind wandered to the young ranch girl I met just moments ago. SHE was pretty, maybe even more, so I decided that I would pay her a visit later, if I could get out of this girl's motor mouth speech.  
  
Zelda, I mean, Princess Zelda could really be an annoying girl, and I just met her.  
  
Great, now I'm looking through the window at a Gerudo man. I really would like to get on with my mission. I looked away from the window as the man saw me.  
  
Goddesses, could the princess stay still? Well anyway, she gave me a letter, wished me luck and our one-sided conversation ended.  
  
I hurried out of the town with Impa leading me. Did I mention she was Zelda's attendant? Why would a woman so strong-looking even agree to that?" Anyway, we reached the other side of the drawbridge and she gave me her own speech about how Hyrule's future was in my hands. After that, she disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
'How do they do that?' I thought to myself. But I shrugged it off and looked around for any sign that would possibly lead me to the ranch.  
  
Oh! What do you know, a sign in front of an entrance. I walked up to it. It read, "Welcome to LonLon Ranch." I thought for a moment, wasn't that where the girl said she lived? I hope so, after all, I didn't want to enter such a large place without knowing anyone.  
  
Don't get me wrong I love new things; it's just that a ranch isn't exactly a place of adventure. But it would definitely be an adventure if that girl was there.  
  
After sitting there long enough, trying to decide whether to go in or not, I decided that maybe I should go in and ask for a bed tonight since the sun already started to set.  
  
As I looked around for a person to talk to, my ears caught a melody that drew me in. The voice mesmerized me. I followed my ears to the middle of a corral where the girl of my thoughts stood, singing the soft melody.  
  
I quietly walked up to her and waited until she noticed me. As I waited, I listened to her sweet, melodic voice. I was tempted to pull out my ocarina and play along but I decided against it.  
  
I watched as she opened one eye, took notice of me and stopped her wonderful singing to greet me.  
  
"Hello, Fairy Boy," she said pleasantly. I smiled; I had grown to like that nick name after it had constantly resounded in my head for a long, long time.  
  
"Hi, Malon," I said, "You really do have a beautiful voice."  
  
I saw her cheeks turn slightly pink at that comment. I grinned; maybe I should play a tiny game.  
  
"Malon, what's wrong, your cheeks are turning red," I questioned, making her blush even worse.  
  
"I'm just not good at taking compliments is all," she replied. "Did I ever thank you for waking Father up?" she asked the wind toying with her fiery red hair. It looked so soft I wondered if it felt as soft as it looked. I shook my head. "Thank you," she said with sincerity coating her light voice and filling her eyes. I melted inside at the sight of her beautiful blue eyes. I really need to find out what it's like to feel her hair. Wait, where are these thoughts coming from?  
  
"Fairy Boy?" she inquired, staring at me curiously. "Are you sick? Your cheeks are very red." That made my blush possibly turn redder than her hair. Now I know how she felt.  
  
Her hand reached up and was placed on my forehead. They were really soft. Her hand trailed down to my cheek and they burned. My cheeks were so hot from embarrassment she said, "Oh no, Fairy Boy! You have a terrible fever! Come and rest in my home. I'll make you something to bring down your fever."  
  
She grabbed my hand and led me back to the buildings. She lef me into the two-story building I assumed to be her home.  
  
We passed by her sleeping father and I rolled my eyes. He's ALWAYS asleep.  
  
We reached a room, a bedroom to be exact. Hey, perverts, fon't get any ideas here. She lay me down on the bed and tucked me in.  
  
Malon rushed out of the room carrying a large bowl.  
  
She took care of me, even though I wasn't sick. The girl was beautiful, even if she looked worried . I pretended to be asleep some of the time she was awake in the room. She never left either. Except to get fresh, cold water or to make me something to digest.  
  
She was starting to grow on me. That night as I watched her sleep upright, I realized that I love her. I know what you guys are saying. 'Too soon!' Well, I spent the ENTIRE day with her in my presence, constantly. You'd think I'd be annoyed, but I wasn't. I wanted her to keep this going, but I couldn't I quietly slipped out of the bed and picked her up. Laying her down and tucking her in caused her to stir but not wake. I kissed her forehead and sat down in the chair and watched her sleep the rest of the night.  
  
"Link!" Navi whispered to me.  
  
"What?" I hissed back.  
  
"We should be looking for the other two Spiritual Stones.!"  
  
"Fine," I said, looking around for a piece of parchment to write on. I know, I can write. I found one and wrote:  
  
Dear Malon,  
Thank you for everything, I won't be able to thank you enough. I will come back for you when the time comes.  
  
Sincerely,  
Link.  
  
As I signed my name, I remembered my nickname from her. So I put in quotes underneath my real name, "Fairy Boy."  
  
I gave Malon a kiss on the cheek this time and left with a wave that she never saw.  
  
* * * Seven Years Later * * *  
  
I walked into the ranch. Hopefully this place wasn't changed. Unlike the market. Man, did that place chage.  
  
I walked to the corral to see no Malon. But I did see a well dressed Ingo. I went up to him and asked, "What happened here?"  
  
He chuckled, "I threw that lazy bum Talon out and turned the ranch into a well-organized company."  
  
May I be introduced to your hard workers?" I asked. I hoped Malon would be one of them but at the same time, I hoped not.  
  
"Why of course!" the man exclaimed. "Girl! Get out here this instant!" he yelled. Out of the stables came a pitiful looking young girl, her red hair was messy with hay tangled in it from a hard day's work.  
  
She looked up at me but didn't meet my eyes, but I realized it was her. The girl who taught me the song to call a certain untamable horse. She took care of me even though I wasn't sick. Why wasn't she singing? I wanted to hear her beautiful voice again.  
  
I could see recognition flash in her dulled blue eyes. I missed the brightness. The shine that always cheered me up when I was down. There was a pain in my heart when I saw her like this. She absolutely didn't deserve this.  
  
I turned to Ingo, "How did you turn this ranch to be so successful?"  
  
"I got help from the Great Ganondorf-." I stopped listening from there. This was all Ganondorf's fault. My blood boiled but my appearance seemed calm.  
  
When he finished I said, "I will be back tomorrow to try out the horses. Right now I need to find a place to camp out tonight."  
  
"Of course, sir," he said. How rude can the man get? Couldn't he see that I wanted to stay here?  
  
I left without another word to anyone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later, when it was dark, I returned to LonLon Ranch. As I reached the now empty corral, I saw and heard her. She looked better than during the day. After all, she wasn't groomed during the day.  
  
I walked to her and she stopped singing and fell into my arms. "Oh, Fairy Boy! I missed you!" she cried, her face buried into my tunic.  
  
"What happened, Malon? Did he hurt you?" I asked. She shook her head, but she did explain what had happened. I stared in shock as she told the tale. When she finished, I pulled her back into a tight embrace. "Malon, I want to save you, to save this ranch."  
  
"There's nothing you can do," she said, looking up at me with those lovely eyes. I could get lost in them if I wasn't careful.  
  
"There is something. I just don't know what," I told her, tightening my hold on her if that was even possible.  
  
"Fairy Boy," she whispered into my tunic. I couldn't stand it anymore, I pushed her away slightly and cupped her cheek with my hand.  
  
"Malon, I love you, and I'll do anything to get the ranch back for you," I breathed, lowering my face to hers. I closed my eyes and my lips covered hers, enjoying the sweet taste. My passion and love poured into that one kiss and I could feel the feelings being returned by her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening the already heart-felt lip-lock. One of her fingers traced my jaw-line, making me shiver with excitement. My hand caressed her back and my other arm was encircled around her waist. Her fingers ran through my tangled hair, causing my hat to fall off.  
  
We broke the kiss, "I love you, too," she answered breathlessly. We were panting, and I could understand why. That kiss seemed to last forever but I enjoyed every bit of it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I walked into the ranch the next day. Malon told me to meet her in the stables.  
  
Well, where else am I going to go? I walked into the stables and leaned against the wall until she finished feeding the horses. "So you ride the horses today? I hope you'll choose Epona, she'll be really happy to see you," she said wistfully.  
  
"What about these two?" I gestured to the two horses remaining in their stalls.  
  
"They're for carriages and carts. Although I do exercise them daily." I couldn't help but smile. I was highly determined to win the ranch back for MAlon. I walked back out of the stables after a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"So, are you ready to ride a horse?" he asked. I nodded and he went through a twenty minute lecture about how to ride a horse.  
  
When he finished I payed twenty rupees and ran inside, calling for Epona with my ocarina. When I got on top of her and rode her around for a while, Ingo commented, "You're pretty good! How 'bout a race?" I shouted back an agreement. "Then let's make a wager," he said mounting a horse, "50 rupees to the winner." We walked our mounts to the starting line. I was confident and that boosted Epona's confidence, I could tell.  
  
I tuned my ears into what Ingo was saying while keeping my eyes focused on the track. I'll just have to keep Epona going at a fast pace and stay on the inside.  
  
"Go!" I kicked Epona and she shot forward nearly knocking me off. I lead her around the track and kept her and myself far ahead from Ingo and his horse. We passed the finish line and the race ended. We won.  
  
I halted and waited as Ingo crossed and quickly dismounted. I dismounted also, waiting for my fifty rupee reward. He walked up to me and said with rage coating his voice, "I can't believe I lost to you! I challenge you to another race! This time," he paused, "I'll be the ranch on it instead."  
  
So this was how I would win the ranch back. I agreed and we remounted and lined up at the starting line.  
  
"Go!" Again I kicked and Epona shot forward, but I was ready. The race was the same as last time; Ingo is really slow at catching on to a strategy. Epona and I won and Ingo instead of crossing the finish, turned his horse towards that small entry way to the field. What's this? He's closing the gates! I turned Epona towards Ingo and ran at him. The gate closed and I had to stop Epona. This is great, not really.  
  
"You won the ranch, didn't you? Well, here you go!" Ingo laughed. His laugh kind of scared me; it was one of those laughs that you hear the evil villains laugh. Oh you know what I mean. Anyway, I glared at him, then looked around for any sign of escape. My eyes measured the walls. Could I jump over them?  
  
I turned my body (not Epona's) toward the stable when I heard someone open the big door leading to the area I was in. Malon walked out with the cows. She let them roam free and she walked back in. I sighed. She didn't even notice me. Oh well, time to figure out--  
  
"Link!" I heard a loud whisper come from behind me. I turned to see Malon walking up to me with a bucket of water and some carrots. "Sir, is it alright if I water the horse and feed it some carrots?" she said loud enough for Ingo to hear. I caught on and nodded. She slowly approached Epona and me. Her hair moved with the wind. I'm not saying mine didn't, it's just that I noticed how beautiful her hair always was. Her blue eyes were filled with something I have never seen before.  
  
"If you don't mind, I would like to feed her the carrots," I said, playing along.  
  
She nodded and set the bucket down before Epona. "Jump the walls," she said in a voice that wouldn't carry.  
  
I looked at her. "Then I can go wake up Talon and bring him back here," I whispered, taking a carrot and holding it in front of Epona.  
  
"Not like that," she said loudly, grabbing my hand. "I believe in you," she continued quietly.  
  
I glanced at her, more love blossoming for her each second. She looked up at me with a kind smile I knew was just for me. We turned back to Epona and watched her finish the carrot. Malon left and I remounted Epona, preparing to jump the west wall.  
  
I kicked Epona twice and she rushed forward; I braced myself for the jump. When she did I felt the jolt and I closed my eyes. Telling the honest truth, I was REALLY scared.  
  
Epona landed, and I opened my eyes and held on as she reared back. Well, now that THAT was over I released the breath I had been holding ever since this escape started. "Better get back to the ranch," I said to myself. 'And to Malon,' I thought in the back of my mind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You! YOU must be Link! And your HORSE must have been Epona!" an enraged Ingo yelled at me as I rode in.  
  
"Yes, and this is now MY ranch, my new ranch-hand," I said, putting emphasis on 'ranch-hand'.  
  
Ingo growled, "How could I have been such a fool!? I shouldn't have bet the ranch on the race."  
  
"No, you shouldn't have been so arrogant," I corrected. "Now if you don't mind, I have to pick up the manager of the ranch from Kakairiko Village." With that I rode back out of the ranch to Kakairiko Village.  
  
After I picked up Talon, I rode back to the ranch that was now mine. But before I rode back I stopped at the Bazaar and bought a ring. Can you guess what I'm doing? Yup, you guessed it. Unless you're completely clueless to the rituals a man and woman do in order to get married. Then you didn't guess it. Anyway, I rode back to the ranch and set everyone to work, except Malon.  
  
Instead, "Malon, could I talk to you?" I requested. I was feeling pretty nervous, although I didn't show it, hopefully.  
  
"Sure," she said, worry evident in her eyes and voice.  
  
I grasped her hand, leaving Epona in the corral, and led her to the tiny windmill. "Malon, you know I love you more than anything," I started after finally reaching the door and going in with her. Good, we were alone. "Please don't laugh at me, this is making me a nervous wreck."  
  
She nodded, curiousity shone brightly on her face.  
  
I gripped the ring tightly. "Malon, when I first met you in the market, I couldn't get you out of my head. Some people call it love at first sight. But I call it true love's calling. Malon, every time I went on an adventure, I thought of you and was encouraged to go on, hoping to see you after I was done," I bent on one knee and grasped her hand, taking a long pause. You can just picture it, Malon and me in a windmill, me about to propose to her. Now picture her face when I do this. With my shacking hands I slipped the ring on her finger and asked, "Malon, will you marry me?"  
  
She looked so surprised; I thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head. Was she going to refuse? I hope not.  
  
"Link," she started, something in her voice scared me.  
  
"You don't like the ring?" I gulped nervously.  
  
"I love the ring, and I love you," she paused, making me go through even more torture, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She flung herself at me and we embraced. "I'm so happy!"  
  
"So am I," I said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well you guessed it. After my mission, I married Malon. What a gal. I got her mad once and I don't ever want to get her mad EVER again. Well, I guess this story's coming to an end. Or is it just the beginning? OOOoooo........  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Ok, what'd you think? I wrote it as a distraction from my other story, The Legend of Zelda: The Return of Ganon. I have chapter ten written I'm just proofreading it and making sure it makes a lot of sense... because I can be pretty senseless when writing my stories... anyway, THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!! Oh and p.s.-- I couldn't believe I could write a kiss scene like that... I was like.... WHOA! Anyway by! 


End file.
